Tributo ao aniversário do Luffy
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Um chapéu de palha. Luffy centred, presente de aniversário pra ele


"_Oe, Luffy, cuidado com essa caixa!"_

Você sente que está desequilibrando. Droga, aquelas bebidas são muito mais pesadas do que pareciam. Você pensa em dizer pra um dos piratas te ajudarem, mas sabe que ele vai rir se você fizer isso, porque ele é idiota.

"_Tá tudo bem, eu consigo carregar!"_

Você tenta dar mais alguns passos para ao menos chegar no navio, mas você tropeça e quase cai no chão, _quase_ porque ele se adianta e segura a caixa. E ele ri.

"_É, estou vendo como você consegue..."_

"_Não enche, Shanks, eu ia conseguir!"_

Ele ri de novo e se ajoelha até ficar cara a cara com você.

"_Até parece... Aquela caixa é pesada demais pra um fracote que nem você." _E ele sorri fazendo uma careta e você se irrita ainda mais ao ouvir as risadas dos outros piratas. Shanks adora te irritar; Shanks é idiota.

Você abre a boca para retrucar, mas então ouve a voz zangada do prefeito que acaba de chegar nas docas. "_Ainda não foram embora, seus imbecis?!" _E Shanks ri, e Yasopp também, e todos os piratas riem. Você não entende qual é a graça, se o prefeito te chamasse de imbecil você ia xingá-lo, mas eles ficam rindo e rindo, como se fossem realmente imbecis e como se não houvesse nada melhor que isso.

"_Não se preocupe, prefeito, nós voltamos logo." _Avisa Shanks com um sorriso, e o prefeito bufa.

"_Quero mais é que vocês nunca voltem, criminosos desgraçados!" _E ele sai, a bengala batendo com força no chão, ainda mais furioso. Você faz uma careta enquanto o observa, mas então você sente a mão de Shanks despenteando os seus cabelos.

"_Você vai ser assim também, não é, Luffy? Um criminoso desgraçado!" _E todos riem.

E você sorri.

Shanks é idiota, mas ele diz algumas coisas certas.

_**X**_

Você não admitiria se alguém perguntasse, mas você ainda lembra do dia em que os conheceu. Era tarde e você tinha acabado de treinar e levar uma surra de Ace. Você entrou no bar e lá estavam eles e você os viu. Você acha que nunca conseguiria esquecer.

Você sentiu medo. Você preferia morrer a dizer isso a qualquer um deles, mas a verdade é que você sentiu medo porque você nunca havia visto _piratas de verdade. _Mas sabia como eram, claro que sabia, eram homens repugnantes que roubavam os tesouros das pessoas e saqueavam vilas e_ iam para o mar._ Você achava que eles jamais riam, a não ser dos outros, das pessoas que enganavam. E _aí _eles riam bastante, com um fedor de bebida e os dentes podres à mostra. _Podres como seus donos._

Mas você os viu.

Eram muitos. Sentados nas mesas do bar, as garrafas de rum e cerveja sendo esvaziadas numa velocidade bem maior que a dos clientes comuns. E _rindo_, rindo histericamente enquanto conversavam alto. Quando o prefeito te dissera que piratas haviam chegado, você imaginou que eles fossem saquear a vila, não ficar bebendo e gargalhando como imbecis.

Talvez aqueles fossem fracos. Talvez não fossem piratas de verdade, só idiotas que às vezes roubavam um navio ou outro. Aqueles estúpidos que riam demais.

E _ele._

Você levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo assim que entrou no bar, quando ouviu um narigudo referir-se a ele como _capitão._ Você esperava ver alguém grande com uma forte presença e uma risada assustadora. Os olhos de um assassino.

Mas você não viu nada disso.

Cabelos ruivos que ficavam caindo na cara. Um chapéu de palha velho, surrado. Uma cicatriz pequena, a única que tinha, três arranhões no olho esquerdo. E o _riso._ Não era fora do comum, só uma gargalhada como qualquer outra. Ele era todo insignificante e isso te irritou profundamente.

Ele não te assustou.

"_Oe, você!" _Gritou da porta do bar, tentando se fazer ouvir apesar de todo o barulho daqueles _idiotas. _"_OE, VOCÊ DO CHAPÉU DE PALHA!"_ Berrou bem mais alto, após reunir fôlego. Aquilo chamou a atenção deles, que se calaram aos poucos te observando, a maioria com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

E ele também.

"_Eu?" _Disse, colocando a caneca esvaziada no balcão e te encarando. "_O que é, garoto?"_

Você o olhou, prendendo o fôlego. Você não estava assustado, mas estava _com raiva_ e não seria bom se descontrolar ali.

"_Vocês são piratas?"_

O sorriso antes discreto alargou-se e ele fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. "_Isso mesmo, nós somos."_

Você se irritou e cruzou os braços, tentando fazer um tom de voz ameaçador. _"É melhor não tentarem nada. Se machucarem alguém, mato todos vocês! Estou falando sério!"_ Acrescentou, quando alguns deles começaram a rir. "_Meu soco é tão forte quanto o tiro de uma pistola!"_ Os risos aumentaram, ocupando todo o bar, te irritando cada vez mais. Você voltou o olhar para o imbecil ruivo, procurando alguma ofensa para atirar.

Mas ele não riu.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até você, assustando-o um pouco. Agachou-se para ficar da sua altura e bagunçou os seus cabelos com a mão. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto.

"_Relaxa, garoto, só viemos descansar. Não precisa matar ninguém."_

A cicatriz, os cabelos ruivos, o chapéu. Era pra ele ser um assassino, mas não parecia sequer forte. E o sorriso. Estava ali, não era desdenhoso nem chamativo, e te lembrava o mar.

_**X**_

"_Vida de pirata é ótima, Luffy. Dá pra encontrar coisas com as quais você nem sonharia." _Diz Yasopp, bebendo mais um gole da garrafa. Você se vira para ele, segurando o suco com mais força.

"_Que tipo de coisas, Yasopp?"_

Ele sorri, gesticulando com as mãos enquanto fala. "_Tem várias... Monstros maiores do que o nosso navio. Tesouros com mais ouro do que você conseguiria juntar numa vida. Ilhas que mudam de clima em segundos. A vida no mar é muito boa, Luffy!"_ Você apóia o rosto nas mãos, observando-o fascinado.

"_Conta mais!"_ pede, mas Shanks lhes lança um olhar de censura.

"Oe, Yasopp, vê se pára com isso. É por causa das suas histórias que ele fica querendo ir conosco toda hora."

Você fecha a cara, irritado. Você acabou de pedir pra ir com eles, mas Shanks não deixou _de novo. _Shanks nunca te deixa ir, ele não quer que você conheça todos esses lugares legais, porque _Shanks é idiota._

"_Não enche, Shanks!" _Você exclama, dando-lhe a língua. Shanks ri.

"_Deixa disso, Luffy. Um pirralho feito você não ia durar dois dias no mar, de qualquer maneira."_

"_Idiota!" _Grita, irritado, mas nem assim Shanks se incomoda. Ele apenas se levanta e vai andando até a porta, parando para bagunçar seus cabelos com a mão. "_Oe, vocês já vão?"_

"_Sim." _E Shanks se vira para você, sorrindo daquele jeito tão irritante que só ele consegue. "_Mas nós voltamos em alguns meses. Não precisa ficar preocupado, Luffy." _Diz, fazendo vários dos piratas rirem. Você puxa a pálpebra com um dedo, fazendo uma careta.

"_Idiotas!" _Torna a dizer. Se você ganhasse um centavo para cada vez que chama Shanks de idiota, estaria rico. "_Eu sei disso, vocês sempre voltam!"_

"_Ah, é?" _Shanks pergunta, o sorriso em seu rosto alargando-se._ "Bom, já que não está preocupado, então, você vem com a gente até o cais?"_

E você sorri.

"_Vou!"_

Você sabe que um dia ele não vai voltar.

_**X**_

Já faz um tempo que ele foi embora. Bastante tempo. Mas você não sente tédio sentado no cais, nunca sentiu. Mesmo antes de conhecê-los.

"_Sabe, se ficar aqui olhando para o nada por mais algum tempo, as pessoas vão realmente começar a achar que você tem problemas." _Vem a voz risonha, e você não precisa olhar para saber de quem é. Só ele fala desse jeito.

"_O jii-chan já terminou de te treinar, Ace?" _Você pergunta, virando-se e sorrindo para o irmão. Ele está todo sujo e machucado, porque Garp pega pesado.

"_Já. E vou avisando, ele disse que ia te cobrar o dobro amanhã por ter faltado hoje."_ Ele se adianta, sentando-se ao seu lado. Vocês fazem isso todas as tardes. Não porque combinam, ou porque tenham prometido. Vocês não sabem direito o porque, mas é como se algo os esperasse no mar.

O mar.

Você gostava dele. Não apenas por saber nadar bem e gostar disso, mas pelo cheiro. Pela cor. Pelas ondas que batiam e recuavam de _uma forma misteriosa_, como o Ace te explicou (ele falou alguma coisa sobre maré e isso tinha algo a ver com a lua também, mas era igualmente misterioso). E ele te lembrava o sorriso de Shanks. De um jeito estranho que você não conseguiria explicar, mas lembrava.

"_Ace."_ Você chama, mas não há resposta. _"Ace."_ Você repete, ainda sem desviar os olhos do mar. _"Ace!" _Repete de novo, desta vez se virando-se para dar de cara com Ace... Deitado.

E _roncando._

"_NÃO DURMA AQUI, IDIOTA!"_

"_Anh? O quê?" _Ele pergunta, se levantando devagar e esfregando os ê lhe dá um soco na cabeça.

"_Idiota!"_ E você levanta, saindo do cais a passos rápido, com Ace logo atrás.

"_Oe, Luffy!"_ Ele te chama. E você vira, não mais irritado, mas fazendo cara feia mesmo assim. Ele não se incomoda. _"Quer apostar uma corrida? Quem perder, lava as roupas do jii-chan."_

Você sorri.

_**X**_

"_Não se esqueça de guardá-las nas gavetas depois, Luffy. Ele disse que te joga num buraco se estiverem amassadas." _Fala Ace, confortavelmente deitado em sua cama do beliche. Você sente vontade de matá-lo.

"_NÃO ENCHE!"_

Ele ri. Coloca os braços atrás da cabeça, enquanto você pendura a _droga _da camisa do _jii-chan_. Ace e Shanks são parecidos, de certa forma. Porque ambos são idiotas.

E ambos te entendem.

"_Luffy, o que você queria saber naquela hora?"_ Ele pergunta. Você fica parado por alguns segundos, sem saber direito o por quê, e depois volta ao normal.

_"Quando você vai viajar de novo? Eu ia te pedir pra me levar junto."_ Você diz, sorrindo. Ace faz uma careta.

_"É? Que foi, o Shanks zombou da sua cara de novo?"_ Ele sorri ligeiramente. "_Ele tá certo, sabia? Você ainda é muito fracote pra entender o mar."_

_"O que?! Oe, e quanto a você?! Viaja e em três semanas tá de volta, porque não agüentou!"_

_"Cale a boca!_" Manda Ace, levantando-se e erguendo os punhos. "_Eu só não achei uma tripulação boa o bastante ainda, é isso."_

_"Há, até pare..."_

_"CALEM A BOCA, VOCÊS DOIS!"_ A voz alta (e assustadora, mil vezes assustadora) de Garp vem do quarto de cima, fazendo com que vocês esquecessem da discussão. "_VÃO DORMIR, ANTES QUE EU MESMO OS OBRIGUE A ISSO!_" E é o que vocês fazem, porque, não importa o fato de Ace já ter saído da ilha e conhecido várias coisas, não importa as histórias que Shanks te contou: Não há nada mais assustador do que ver o jii-chan furioso.

Mas, um pouco antes de adormecer, você sente um pé cutucando o seu colchão e pode ouvir Ace falando em voz baixa.

_"Oe, Luffy."_

Você fecha os olhos e sorri. Ele também.

_"O que é, Ace?"_

Não é como se ambos não soubessem, afinal.

_"Amanhã."_

**_X_**

Ao todo, são dois meses. Dois meses, sessenta e dois dias, cinqüenta e sete broncas que leva de Garp, duzentos e vinte e três momentos em que pensa em Ace, duzentos e trinta e dois momentos em que pensa em Shanks. E, quando finalmente vê o segundo, é o mesmo – três arranhões sob um dos olhos, trinta e três gozações novas para te irritar, um chapéu de palha.

Um.

**_X_**

Vinte e cinco palavras ofensivas que o outro pirata dispara, vinte mil maldições que você pensa em rogar para ele, quatro socos que ele te dá antes de te jogar no mar. Trinta e oito segundos para você começar a perder a consciência, trinta e nove para sentir alguém te puxando. Quinhentas lágrimas que você chora depois de tudo, onze palavras estúpidas que você não queria ouvir, uma promessa da qual jamais esquecerá.

_"Foi só um braço, o importante é que você está bem."_

Idiota.

**_X_**

Você sorri. Foram só três meses, mas tem muita, muita coisa que você poderia contar. Muita mesmo, mas você não conta. Você sorri, e ele também, porque é isso que vocês fazem, porque é isso que vocês sempre farão. Porque despedidas dramáticas e reencontros emocionantes não fazem o seu estilo. Vocês sempre souberam que seria assim, afinal.

"_Tatuagem legal"_, você diz, e Ace ri.

**_X_**

Ele esfrega o olho roxo. "_Droga, não achei que o jii-chan estaria aqui."_ Diz, enquanto você ri, sentado na cama de baixo do beliche. Garp tinha passado todo aquele tempo dizendo que daria uma surra em Ace quando ele voltasse, e você acabou achando a cena bem engraçada de se ver. "_E Shanks? Ele foi embora?"_

_"Há um tempão!"_ Você fala, levantando-se e abrindo a mochila jogada no chão, procurando algo. "_Oe, Ace, você não trouxe carne?"_

_"E por que deveria?"_ Fala ele, fazendo uma careta, mas ri quando você faz uma cara emburrada. _"Você não muda mesmo, né, Luffy?"_

E você ri, sem responder, observando Ace se deitar na cama de cima, que costumava ser a sua. Vocês não mudam, mas as situações, sim. E vão continuar mudando, ambos sabem, porque vocês sonharam com isso desde pequenos. Piratas. E sabem que não alcançarão o objetivo juntos, de qualquer modo, então não tem problema.

_"Eu vim só passar a noite_." Ele diz, já no escuro, da mesma forma que o fez meses atrás. E você ri. "_Da próxima vez que nos vermos, pode deixar que eu te dou carne."_

Um chapéu de palha, duas akumas no mi comidas em dois momentos diferentes, um braço a menos para Shanks, um tripulante a mais para Shirorige. E isso muda tudo.

**X**

_"Luffy, você está aí há horas... Não é melhor voltar para casa?"_ Diz Makino, preocupada. Você sorri, porque Makino não faz por mal, ela apenas não entende.

"_Daqui a pouco eu vou!"_ Responde, e ela apenas suspira cansada, afastando-se em direção ao bar. Você se vira em direção a imensidão azul, sorrindo.

E agora Ace foi embora, e Shanks antes dele, e mesmo assim você só continua olhando o mar todas as tardes. Você continua lá, você não foi embora. _Ainda não._

**_X_**

Foram ao todo dois anos. _Dois anos, _setecentos e trinta dias, vinte e quatro meses. Três mil duzentas e noventa e sete broncas de Garp, quatro mil e treze vezes em que pensou em Ace, quatro mil e catorze vezes em que pensou em Shanks. Oito cicatrizes novas, uma embaixo do olho, _quase-como-a-dele. _Duas promessas. É isso que você leva agora, ao deixar a ilha e ir atrás de seu maior sonho.

Isso e um chapéu de palha.

_**X**_

**N/A: **TRIBUTO AO ANIVERSÁRIO DO LUFFY SIM, OK? Não venham me encher a paciência por causa do título; a Anne fez um tributo ao meu aniversário, por que eu não posso fazer um ao do Luffy? Enfim, a fic está horrível, e deve estar cheia de erros porque não foi betada, mas foda-se, o importante é o espírito. Porque o Luffy é foda e merecia algo, mesmo que fosse algo tão tosco. E ele ia preferir carne de qualquer jeito, então não importa.


End file.
